1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a noise shut-off device for doors of an automotive vehicle and more particularly to a noise shut-off device for doors of an automotive vehicle for effectively shutting off a variety of noises in driving from being induced through draining holes formed at the bottom of internal panels to drain out water filled inside of doors in raining, thereby improving quietness at the internal room of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a body of a vehicle is made of various metal plates through manufacturing steps like a press molding process, combining steps like welding and fastening processes for molded metal plates and other assembling steps required for complete production. Especially, doors 10 to be opened or closed at the body for passenger""s getting on or off the vehicle are, as shown in FIG. 1, hinged at both sides of the body for rotation.
Furthermore, the door 10 is formed with internal and external panels 12, 14 (shown in FIG. 2). A plurality of draining through-holes 12a are pierced at the bottom of the internal panel 12 approximately in the vertical direction
At this time, the through-holes 12a are formed at the internal panel 12 of the door for draining out raindrops that form and roll along a glass 10a to be induced and filled at an internal space of the door.
However, the through-holes 12a formed at the internal panel 12 of the door 10 for the aforementioned function may also be played as a passage to induce various noises in driving as shown in FIG. 2. The driving noises are largely classified into road noise conveying from surface of road and wind noise generating with induction of external air. The various noises as such get into the internal part of the door 10 in sequence through gaps between scuff panel 16 and door 10 and through through-holes 12a. Since the road noise induces into the door 10 and then into the room of the vehicle through gaps between the door 10 and glass 10a, it is disadvantageous in disrupting quietness at the internal room of the vehicle.
Therefore, the present invention is disclosed to solve the aforementioned problem and it is an object of the present invention to provide a noise shut-off device for doors of an automotive vehicle for effectively shutting off a variety of driving noises from inducing through draining holes formed at the bottom of the door, while the draining holes can also play their function of draining out water, thereby preventing the deterioration of quietness at the internal room of the vehicle caused by driving noises inducing via draining through-holes.
In order to accomplish the aforementioned object of the present invention, there is provided a noise shut-off device for doors of an automotive vehicle fastened with internal and external panels having draining through-holes at the bottom thereof, the device in the draining through-holes including: an external cylinder member with an open part being vertically pierced in the cylindrical shape and a plurality of main capillary ribs being deposited at the interval of multi-layers externally protruded all over the external circumference of the open part; and an internal cylinder member with a shaft part being vertically accommodated in the open part of the external cylinder member and a plurality of auxiliary capillary ribs being deposited at the interval of multi-layers externally protruded all over the external circumference of the shaft part.
Also, the interval of the auxiliary capillary ribs formed at the external circumference of the shaft of the internal cylinder member in the shape of multi-layers is smaller than that of the main capillary ribs formed at the external circumference of the external cylinder member.